En contra de su voluntad
by Rache98
Summary: Hermione y Snape son las víctimas involuntarias de un hechizo impulsivo de fusión. Ahora sus almas están unidas y están desesperados por salir de este problema. Pero el destino conspira para asegurarse que sus almas se busquen entre sí por las noches, ¿encontraran el amor? ¿O van a luchar contra la unión y entre ellos a cada paso del camino? Clasificación M por temas sugestivos. AU
1. Genus Formare Animas Ligandi Et Magicae

**Capítulo 1**

Genus Formare Animas Ligandi Et Magicae

Ron Weasley resopló mientras miraba alrededor del Gran Salón. Era el periodo de estudio designado de su clase, un momento en el que eran obligados a sentarse en silencio y a realizar su tarea o repasar para sus clases. Miró alrededor de la habitación. Sólo había alumnos de séptimo, de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Ron frunció el ceño a los Slytherin de la habitación, especialmente Draco Malfoy que en esos momentos estaba en una conversación con el idiota de Snape. En la sala había también por primeros años de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación, desnudando mentalmente a algunas de las chicas y enviando mentalmente picos y dagas en diversos Slytherin y miembros de los equipos de Quidditch de las casas opuestas.

Ron suspiró mientras centraba nuevamente su atención en sus dos mejores amigos, que con tanto esmero trabajaban en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Resopló tratando de llamar su atención. Sin levantar la mirada, Hermione deslizó sobre la mesa un gran tomo hacia él – haz la tarea por amor de Dios. Toma este libro, tiene un montón de información – Hermione le susurró con dureza. Ron miró a su otro mejor amigo, esperando compartir su momento habitual de camaradería por la conducta empollona de Hermione, pero se sorprendió al ver una mirada de fastidio en la cara de Harry.

Con otro resoplido, Ron acercó el pesado libro hacia él y comenzó a voltear las páginas ruidosamente. _Él ya no es divertido desde que empezó a vivir con un profesor. Me agradaba más cuando prefería pasar un buen rato a las calificaciones._

Harry había estado viviendo bajo la tutela del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, desde que habían derrotado a Voldemort en el ministerio de magia al final de su quinto año. Con la amenaza de Voldemort finalmente eliminada, y los mortífagos encarcelados, Harry ya no tenía la necesidad de vivir con sus parientes de sangre. Después de que la residencia en Grimmauld Place hubiera sido abandonada, Harry y Remus se instalaron allí, tratando lo mejor que pudieron con la muerte de Sirius y averiguando la mejor manera de seguir con su nueva dinámica de padre e hijo.

Remus había regresado a Hogwarts para su sexto año debido a la insistencia de la Junta de Gobernadores de la escuela. Las puntuaciones de DCAO nunca habían tan alto como en el año que enseñó, y todo el mundo, incluso los Slytherin, estuvieron de acuerdo en que había sido el mejor profesor que habían tenido en la materia. Y era precisamente el ensayo que había dejado de tarea lo que estaban haciendo.

 _Encantamiento Patronus… he sido capaz de hacerlo desde hace ya dos años… no sé por qué tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre él… ya sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre él… él debería enseñarnos cosas que no sabemos…_

Otro fuerte resoplido de él hizo que sus dos amigos voltearan a verlo con reproche, y la mayoría de los alumnos de séptimo le mandaran miradas mordaces. Él tímidamente inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y ruidosamente volvió a pasar las páginas de nuevo. Ron no lo sabía, pero sus continuos jadeos y el ruido de las páginas, que creaban distracción en la silenciosa sala ya había llamado la atención de Severus Snape, quien comenzó a hacer su camino para reprenderlo.

Lo que sucedió después fue casi una comedia de errores. La página delante de Ron lo distrajo lo suficiente para detenerlo finalmente. Los movimientos de varita en el diagrama del pergamino, junto con la transcripción fonética del encantamiento le llamó la atención. Sin mirar hacia arriba, comenzó a agitar su varita como en el maravilloso y complejo diagrama, mientras recitaba el encantamiento – Gen-us For-mar-ay Anny-mass Li-gand-ee Ett Maj-i-kay – una luz salió de su varita y se dirigió directamente a Harry y Hermione que estaban frente a él.

En el último segundo, el profesor Snape llegó a la escena y, con un arraigado sentido de protección, empujó a Harry fuera del camino. Sin detenerse, la luz se desplazó inmediatamente a él, ya que era el objetivo más cercano, por lo que el rayo de luz fue absorbido por él y Hermione. Todos los estudiantes en las proximidades observaban en estado de shock como la luz entró en sus cuerpos y desapareció. Ambos tomaron un respiro para comenzar a gritarle a Ron por lanzar un hechizo en una sala llena cuando la luz salió de sus cuerpos y comenzó a girar alrededor de ellos, parpadeando dentro y fuera de ellos. Los rayos se multiplicaron y multiplicaron hasta que ambos estaban rodeados por pulsantes luces de todos los colores. La magnitud de la magia finalmente fue demasiada y el par se desplomó inconsciente.


	2. Esto es interesante… muy interesante

**Capítulo 2**

Esto es interesante… muy interesante

Tomó sólo unos segundos que la gente entrara en acción. Ron corrió inmediatamente en busca de otro profesor. Harry, Malfoy y Neville, se acercaron al par caído para intentar reanimarlos. Tan pronto como los tocaron un gran pulso de magia los repelió violentamente. Harry y Malfoy fueron lanzados hacia atrás por la sala mientras Neville cayó encima de una mesa, esparciendo libros, pergaminos, plumas y tinta en todas partes. Por todo el bullicio nadie notó un libro en particular caerse de la mesa, llegando a descansar contra la mochila de un hufflepuff, justo al lado de una pila de otros textos.

Otros dos estudiantes más también fueron impulsados al tratar de ayudar a Hermione y el profesor, cuando Ron regresó a la escena sin aliento y acompañado del director Dumbledore y Madam Pomfrey. Recuperado y con el conocimiento adquirido por experiencia, Harry detuvo rápidamente a los dos antes de que tocaran a su amiga y a su profesor. Dumbledore observó a la señora Pomfrey analizar a las víctimas con su varita, considerándolos lo suficientemente estables para el transporte. Tentativamente, Dumbledore envió un poco de magia hacia el profesor y, cuando parecía que había sido aceptada por lo que fuera que les hubiera afectado, fortaleció su hechizo y levitó al hombre fuera de la habitación, seguido de Madam Pomfrey, quien llevaba a Hermione Granger.

Fueron recibidos en las escaleras por una extremadamente preocupada Minerva McGonagall que había estado haciendo su camino al Gran Salón para el almuerzo.

Dos años atrás, justo después de las vacaciones de navidad, ella había tenido el triste deber de informar a su alumna predilecta que sus padres acababan de ser asesinados en un ataque mortífago. Fue el primer ataque abierto, en la reactivación de Voldermort. El ministerio de magia y el Profeta, se apresuraron a atribuir el ataque al notorio preso fugado, Sirius Black, y su notorio grupo de mortífagos recién liberados. En realidad, el ataque se llevó a cabo bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort, ya que Pettigrew había proporcionado la información acerca de la mejor amiga sangre sucia de Potter, quien además era el cerebro de su pequeño trio.

Siendo muggles, los Granger no tenían protección contra magos locos, por lo que sucumbieron rápidamente bajo las torturas y maleficios que soportaron.

Después de eso, hubieron varias discusiones acerca de que hacer con la tutela de Hermione. Olvidando que ella aún estaba en la habitación, los miembros de la Orden lanzaban ideas de ida y vuelta, sugiriendo posibilidades, discutiendo las ramificaciones legales de la emancipación a sus 16 años, llevarla fuera del país tan pronto como fuera posible… sólo una persona se dio cuenta que la joven bruja se deslizó fuera de la habitación llorando.

Minerva siguió a Hermione hasta su habitación y se sentó junto a ella en silencio, mientras ella gritaba su dolor y desesperación. Estaban en medio de una guerra, era fácil olvidar que la muerte de dos personas que no conocían tendría un devastador y profundo efecto en su única hija. Minerva escuchó mientras Hermione le relataba de vacaciones en familia, excursiones a museos, salidas a teatros y noches tranquilas en casa delante de la chimenea. Sonaba como lo vida idílica para un niño intelectual, como Hermione. Y realmente lo fue.

Y ahí estaba ella, con sólo dieciséis años de edad y completamente sola. En un loco impulso en el que no tuvo un segundo para retractarse, Minerva le propuso irse a vivir con ella. Hermione aceptó con gratitud la oferta, y del mismo modo no se lamentó ni un segundo. Ella le ayudó a la joven con la tarea inmediata de organizar el funeral de sus padres y la liquidación de su patrimonio. Hermione quedó como una bruja moderadamente rica una vez que todo estaba hecho, sus padres habían tenido mucho éxito en su campo y, junto a algunas inversiones bien hechas, dejaban a Hermione con el mundo a sus pies.

Ahora, después de dos años, la relación de Minerva y Hermione era de madre – hija. Por lo tanto, el corazón de la mujer mayor se estrujó y retuvo el aliento cuando reconoció a su hija inconsciente siendo levitada por la enfermera. Abandonando su habitual actitud de calma, la profesora se precipitó a la señora Pomfrey exigiendo saber lo que había sucedido. Harry, que había seguido a su mejor amiga, le puso al corriente de lo que había sucedido. Por lo que, lanzando una mirada mordaz hacia un tímido Ron Weasley, Minerva siguió hacia la enfermería, después de prometerle a Harry mantenerlo al tanto de cualquier novedad. La madre dentro de ella estaba gritando que Hermione iba a pasar al menos una noche en la enfermería, o de lo contrario en sus propios cuartos, donde propia cuidar de ella. Pero esperaría el diagnóstico oficial.

Una vez en la enfermería, Dumbledore colocó a Snape en su cama habitual, mientras que la señora Pomfrey colocó a Hermione en una de las camas más abajo. Hubo un pequeño caos cuando su hechizo falló y Hermione casi cayó al suelo. Fueron los reflejos del director que la salvaron de cualquier lesión, y la acomodó en la cama continua de donde se encontraba el profesor Snape.

Después de separar a las dos brujas, puesto que Minerva estaba reprendiendo a la enfermera por dejar caer a Hermione, mientras ella intentaba defenderse mediante la descripción de la magia externa que interfería con su hechizo, Dumbledore sugirió amablemente que la señora Pomfrey debería tal vez, comenzar a determinar que fue lo que pasó.

Cuadrando los hombros y resoplando una vez más hacia Minerva, _como si fuera a dejar caer deliberadamente a uno de sus pacientes,_ Madame Pomfrey se dirigió a sus pacientes. La misma fuerza que había repelido violentamente a los estudiantes en el gran salón reaccionó de nuevo y la matrona de repente se encontró de espaldas sobre una de las camas del otro lado de la habitación.

Dumbledore acarició su barba cuidadosamente y miró a las dos figuras inconscientes frente a él, y luego nuevamente a la desconcertada enfermera. – bueno, esto es interesante – reflexionó, - muy interesante-.

– ¿Interesante? – repitió Minerva con incredulidad – Albus, a veces me preocupo por su salud mental. Ahí están el Jefe de Slytherin y el premio anual, nadie es capaz de tocarlos, ¿y lo único que puedes decir es que es interesante?

– Aún siendo lamentable, que ellos dos se encuentren es esta situación, no cambia el hecho, Minerva, que esta situación es ciertamente interesante – respondió Dumbledore. Se volvió hacia la señora Pomfrey quien se había recuperado y se unía a ellos – Poppy, tal vez usted debería emitir hechizos de diagnóstico desde aquí – sugirió.

La señora Pomfrey levantó su varita y comenzó con el hechizo que había usado en el Gran Salón y fue aumentando gradualmente la fuerza de los hechizos hasta que sintió una resistencia. – Albus, todo lo que podemos determinar es que ellos no están en un peligro inminente de muerte. No lo entiendo, algo me impide diagnosticar más.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la pareja que dormía con total tranquilidad en las camas frente a ellos. – Ellos parecen tener una fuerte magia que los protege. Creo que por ahora hay que confiar, en que sea cual sea el hechizo que haya usado el señor Weasley no está teniendo ningún efecto adverso. Propongo que los dejemos dormir y volverlo a intentar cuando despierten – dijo el profesor Dumbledore con autoridad.

Las dos brujas no tuvieron más remedio que estar de acuerdo. La señora Pomfrey se marchó presurosa a su escritorio para comenzar a anotar en los archivos médicos de Hermione y Snape, mientras Dumbledore sacó a una reacia Minerva de la enfermería, con la promesa de que Poppy les haría saber tan pronto como hubo algún cambio. Él la consoló con la idea de que podían volver a la enfermería inmediatamente después de que acabaran las clases.

A medida que las atenciones de los tres estaban en otras cosas, se perdieron las dos pequeñas bolas de luz que surgían de los pechos de Sevreus y Hermione y se unían en el aire entre ellos, pulsando varias veces, antes de dividirse nuevamente y acomodarse de donde vino.

Varias horas más tarde, Minerva estaba sentada en una silla tan cerca de la cama de Hermione como pudo. Una bandeja vacía ocupaba la mesita junto a ella, así como dos cenas completas que siguen en estasis para ellos dos. Aún nadie había podido acercarse a ellos, ni siquiera Madame Pomfrey podía acercarse lo suficiente para determinar nada más que permanecieran fuera de peligro. Dumbledore había asomado la cabeza en la habitación varias veces durante la noche, lo cual era una indicación de lo preocupado que se encontraba por el par, al igual que Harry, que estaba fuera de sí por la ansiedad.

Minerva no se movía de al lado de su hija, incluso cuando llegó el momento de irse a dormir, se transformó en su forma animaga y se acurrucó en la silla y rápidamente se quedó dormida. Ella dormía tan profundamente que ni siquiera se movió cuando uno de los ocupantes de las camas, justo antes de medianoche, exactamente doce horas después de que el hechizo los había golpeado, se paró y subió a la cama de al lado con su ocupante. La magia que los había estado protegiendo toda la tarde se arremolinaba a su alrededor, formando una burbuja impenetrable que no permitía escapar el sonido o dejar nada a la vista, como el mago y la bruja se unieron en un apasionado beso.


	3. Creo que sus almas están unidas

**Capítulo 3**

 **Creo que sus almas están unidas**

Los primeros rayos de sol cruzaron a través de la oscuridad de la enfermería, justo después de las 7:00 a.m. Hermione se movió cuando le dio la luz y empezó a despertar. Su primer pensamiento fue de su cómoda y cálida almohada. Por lo general, durante las noches su almohada es sumamente helada, por lo que al dar la vuelta en la mañana sentía el frío en su rostro. Y, había descubierto durante sus años en la escuela, que era una gran forma de despertar. Le bastaba con mover su cara a el lado frío y el estado de alerta llegaba instantáneamente.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó esta mañana. Trató de enterrar su cara un poco, pero la almohada no cedió. De pronto, varias realizaciones llegaron a la vez. Ella no estaba sobre su almohada normal, lo que significa que no estaba sobre su cama normal, pero se sentía segura… y cálida, por lo que no sintió la necesidad de alarmarse. Aspiró profundamente y obtuvo un olor distintivo de sándalo, especias y hombre. Se puso rígida cuando se dio cuenta de que había brazos alrededor suyo, brazos que se tensaron cuando ella se movió.

 _¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estoy en la cama con un hombre!_ Su cerebro se inundó con la repentina comprensión de la situación y en su pánico, sólo encontró una manera de reaccionar. Ella gritó en voz alta…

Severus Snape había estado teniendo un sueño precioso. Visiones de la carne desnuda y femenina, acompañadas por sonidos de gemidos sensuales, esas imágenes habían estado revoloteando en su inconsciente, hasta que de repente fue despertado por el grito de un alma en pena. Sorprendido por su sueño, de pronto se dio cuenta que ese no era s estado normal en las mañanas. Con el grito todavía resonando en sus oídos y la pelea para librarse uno del otro, en poco tiempo se encontró en el suelo. El repentino asalto de frío lo alertaron del pequeño detalle de que estaba desnudo.

Tuvo el impulso de tomar una sábana antes de que surgiera la necesidad más urgente de esquivar un hechizo.

\- ¿Que estaba haciendo en mi cama?

 _Hechizo_

\- ¡¿Qué me ha hecho?!

 _Hechizo_

\- ¡¿Por qué estoy desnuda?!

 _Hechizo_

\- ¡¿Por qué está desnudo?!

 _Hechizo_

Durante unos minutos continuó escuchando los gritos femeninos y esquivando lo que alcanzó a reconocer como hechizos cortante, antes de que un fuerte y autoritario - Expelliarmus - fuera disparado a través de la habitación. Snape ni siquiera había sido capaz de identificar a quien estaba gritando. Estaba demasiado ocupado asegurando no ser alcanzado por algun hechizo. Aunque algunos de ellos habían estado demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

En el silencio que siguió, Snape sacó rápidamente una sábana de la cama y la envolvió alrededor de sí mismo. Y finalmente fue capaz de hacer un balance de la situación. Se encontró en la enfermería, y enfrente estaban Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall y Hermione Granger. Y, teniendo en cuenta que la señorita Granger estaba al igual que él, envuelta en una sábana, dedujo rápidamente que fue con ella con la que había despertado. Cerró lo ojos y volteó la cabeza. _\- Esto no va a terminar bien-_

Centrándose en los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación, se burló de las dagas que Minerva le disparaba con los ojos y se burló de la mirada de desaprobación de la señora Pomfrey. Finalmente, volvió los ojos a su empleador y se sorprendió de descubrir el brillo de diversión en los ojos del anciano. _\- Eso es todo, finalmente enloqueció-_

\- Señorita Granger, ¿puedo tener su palabra de que se abstendrá de hechizar al profesor Snape si le devuelvo su varita? - le preguntó el director con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y el mago le entregó su varita.

\- Bueno, ahora que todos estamos calmados, ¿qué tal si determinamos que sucedió? Severus, Señorita Granger, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdan?

Hermione y Snape lo vieron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Minerva también frunció los labios en señal de desaprobación. - _Sin duda deberíamos explorar en primer lugar el hecho de que me desperté en la cama, desnuda, con el profesor Snape._ \- Pensó Hermione. Pero, tras haber pasado con las vacaciones de verano con el hombre, así como las recientes vacaciones de Navidad, sabía que la mejor manera de seguir adelante con el director era jugar su juego.

Con un movimiento ligeramente exasperado de su cabeza, ella respondió - Me acuerdo de Ronald diciendo algún tipo de hechizo y luego ser golpeada por una luz. Eso es todo, hasta que me desperté con él.

\- Yo también recuerdo lo mismo, Albus - Estuvo de acuerdo Snape.

\- ¿Nada acerca de cómo terminó en la misma cama? - Les preguntó Albus. Ambos negaron con la cabeza. - ¿O lo que podría haber ocurrido una vez que estabas ahí? - Una vez más, ambos negaron con la cabeza, y un leve rubor apareció rápidamente en el rostro de Hermione mientras lo hacía.- Bueno, por lo que hemos averiguado, el señor Weasley, en efecto les lanzó un hechizo, a pesar de que no recuerda que decía ni en que libro venía- Albus hizo una pausa mientras Hermione y Snape se burlaban al unísono. - Los testigos afirman que la luz fue absorbida por los dos, luego salió de sus cuerpos, giró a su alrededor y pulsó dentro y fuera de ustedes hasta que perdieron el conocimiento. A pesar de varios intentos, nadie fue capaz de tocarlos, por lo que se les trajo aquí a pasar la noche. Minerva se quedó a cuidarlos, pero estoy adivinando que se durmió-

Minerva se sonrojó con culpabilidad. Tal vez si hubiera logrado mantenerse despierta, su hija no se hubiera encontrado en la situación en la que ahora estaba. Ella esperaba que esta situación se había producido debido a la magia en juego. Pues, conociendo el carácter de Snape como lo conocía, se dio un poco de consuelo en el hecho de que ella sabía que él no participaría conscientemente en actos inmorales con uno de sus estudiantes. De hecho, si cualquier otro hombre hubiera estado de pie delante de ella en este momento, ya estaría bajo el cuidado de la señora Pomfrey. Minerva no se habría limitado a pequeños hechizos en la defensa del honor de su hija. Además, el hecho de que habían despertado en la cama de Severus y no al revés, también significaba que no todo era su culpa.

\- Algo los estaba protegiendo - continuó Dumbledore. - Algo muy poderoso. Poppy, ahora que los dos están conscientes, tal vez usted podría probar sus diagnósticos de nuevo.

La señora Pomfrey levantó su varita y los examinó, empezando por Hermione. Con el ceño fruncido voltió hacia Snape, y a pesar de su ceño fruncido, realizó el mismo hechizo sobre él. - Esto es desconcertante - Dijo, antes de examinarlos nuevamente. Estaba a punto de escanearlos por tercera vez cuando ambos protestaron vocalmente.

\- ¿Qué es desconcertante, Poppy? - preguntó Dumbledore cortésmente.

\- No creo que ninguno de ustedes dos han tenido una lectura tan saludable antes. Severus, sin duda no has estado tan saludable desde que era un estudiante - Sus palabras no dichas decían más, todos en la sala sabían que se refería a antes de unirse a los mortífagos.

\- ¿Qué magia es esta? - Exigió Snape con dureza - Albus, exijo examinar las memorias de Weasley. ¡Debemos saber que es lo que ha hecho!

La boca de Albus se curvó ligeramente hacia abajo - Ya he examinado las memorias, el señor Weasley estaba muy ansioso por compartirlas. - dijo. - Por desgracia, sólo fui capaz de distinguir palabras confusas. Parece que no recuerda muy claramente.

\- Fue el hechizo de un libro que le di - Hermione recordó de pronto - Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo y seremos capaz de contrarrestarlo.

\- ¿Qué libro era, querida? - preguntó Albus.

La ansiosa expresión de Hermione decayó un poco. - Oh, he revisado muchos libros, no puedo recordar el exacto que le di. Pero podemos checar en el registro de Madame Pince y sólo habría que revisar entre los que tomé.

\- Ha sido un estudiante aquí seis años y medio, señorita Granger. En todo el tiempo que ha pasado en la biblioteca seguramente debe haber descubierto que los libros no se sacan de la misma manera que en un biblioteca muggle - dijo Snape con condescendencia. - Los libros tienen encantos para volver a la biblioteca en caso de pasar su fecha de vencimiento. Madame Pince no mantiene registros de lo que cada estudiante toma de la biblioteca.

\- Oh - dijo Hermione en voz baja, bajando la mirada, viendo hacia sus pies. Siendo estricta como era, ella nunca se pasaba de las fechas de devolución de un libro, por lo que nunca había tenido una razón para saber que la exploración de Madame Pince pasó por encima de cada libro era un simple encanto de retorno al propietario, en lugar de un registro de lo que salía de la biblioteca.

\- Ahora, en cuanto a la situación en la que nos hemos encontrado esta mañana…- Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia los dos, que todavía estaban cubiertos sólo por una sábana.

\- Albus, te juro que no sé nada…-

\- No sé, me desperté y él estaba en la cama conmigo…-

Ambas víctimas eran serios en su negaciones. Dumbledore estaba perdido con la forma de proceder en esta situación. Por suerte para Snape, Hermione estaba sobre la mayoría de edad, por lo menos, estaba a salvo en ese frente moral. El hecho "profesor-alumna" era algo un poco más problemático, pero no era algo sin precedentes. Por supuesto, la última vez que había sucedido fue hace más de doscientos años, cuando este tipo de cosas era algo común… bueno, un precedente era un precedente, y éstos servían para hacer frente a cada problema.

Todos ellos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando una lechuza empezó a picotear la ventana. Dumbledore movió su varita para abrir el panel de vidrio y permitió la entrada del ave. La lechuza voló directamente hacia Snape y se quedó frente a él, lo que le permitió eliminar la carta que traía atada. Una vez que Snape tenía la carta en la mano la lechuza le dio una mirada anticipatoria - Estoy envuelto en una sábana cerebro emplumado, ¿dónde se supone que podría ocultar una golosina para lechuza? - se burló el profesor Snape. La lechuza dejó escapar un grito ofendido y picoteando a Snape en la mano salió volando. Hermione no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión en la cara de su profesor.

Con un movimiento de cabeza ante la reacción de Hermione, Snape giró el sobre para leer el frente y rápidamente lo dejó caer.

\- ¿Severus? - preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación.

Snape se inclinó para recuperar el sobre. - Está dirigido al señor y la señora Snape - dijo escuetamente.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y una ola de ira se apoderó de ella. - bueno, ¿es un buen marido, o no? - Hermione chilló - ¡Usted está casado y durmió desnudo conmigo!¡Ella es una bruja afortunada, déjeme decirle! - continuó con sarcasmo. Ella todavía estaba hirviendo en la presunción de que lo habían encontrado en la cama con ella esa mañana. Aún así, ella le concedió de mala gana que esto era completamente fuera de lo normal para él, sin duda un efecto residual del hechizo que Ron les había lanzado. Era evidente que no había actuado conscientemente, pero él tenía la mente más disciplina con la que se había cruzado. Ciertamente él, de entre todas las personas, sería capaz de controlar su subconsciente lo suficiente para evitar un hecho como este. Ella sentía que tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadada con él. Sobretodo ahora que sabía que estaba casado.

\- _Lo mantuvo prácticamente en secreto -_ pensó

\- Usted no está casado - Madame Pomfrey no pudo evitar dejar escapar.

\- Gracias Poppy, soy consciente de ello - escupió Snape mordazmente. Hermione parecía bastante sorprendida ante esta revelación como él abrió el sobre y extrajo la carta desde el interior. La leyó rápidamente y se la pasó sin una palabra a Dumbledore. El director se ajustó las gafas antes de leerla en voz alta:

 _ **Estimados Sr. y Sra. Snape,**_

 _ **Nosotros, en el Ministerio de Magia deseamos felicitarles por su unión. Este tipo de unión es bastante insólito y como tal, pueden no ser conscientes de sus responsabilidades para con el Ministerio respecto a ella.**_

 _ **Ustedes dos se verán obligados a presentar sus varitas para el registro de sus nuevas firmas mágicas de acuerdo a la Ley de Reconocimiento de Matrimonios de 1873 y la Ley de Registro de Firmas Mágicas de 1996.**_

 _ **El Ministerio aconseja la actualización de sus registros y voluntades en la Oficina de Registros Mágicos.**_

 _ **Un cordial saludo y felicitaciones sinceras,**_

 _ **Marigold Brown**_

 _ **Departamento de Relaciones**_

 _ **Ministerio de Magia**_

Snape miró fijamente a Dumbledore en cuanto terminó de leer - ¿con quién creen que estoy casado? - preguntó.

Dumbledore aún sostenía la misiva en la mano. Miró a Snape, y luego a Hermione, y de repente todo quedó claro. - Oh querido- dijo. _El intercambio de luces mágicas, magia que los protege, consumación inconsciente… sus almas están unidas como pareja._

\- ¿Oh querido?¿ Qué Albus? - Preguntó Minerva.

\- Ahora, Severus, Hermione, quiero que permanezcan tranquilos - Dumbledore les dijo levantando una mano de forma apaciguadora. Observó el cambio en la expresión de Snape, entendiendo lo que el director inminentemente iba a decir. La expresión de Hermione se volvió temerosa y su ano cubrió su boca al adivinar también, lo que iba a decir. - Creo que sus almas están unidas como la pareja que menciona la carta.


	4. Ahi va su posible esposo

**Capítulo 4**

 **Ahí va su posible esposo**

-Creo que sus almas están unidas como la pareja que menciona la carta -

Por la fatídicas palabras de Dumbledore, la pareja en cuestión se dejó caer en la cama en la que habían dormido juntos recientemente.

-Almas unidas, Albus, que…¡eso es absurdo! - Minerva estaba asombrada. - Sin duda, debes estar equivocado…- se fue apagando.

-Minerva, rara vez me equivoco - respondió Dumbledore. No estaba siendo engreido, era un hecho que todos conocían.

Minerva daba vueltas en su agitación, - _¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido esto?-_ Ella sólo quería lo mejor para su hija, las mejores oportunidades, las mejores metas, los mejores pretendientes… no es que Severus fuera el peor pretendiente, de hecho, era bastante complicado para ella nombrar uno mejor... pero quería que Hermione averiguara eso por su cuenta, el descubrimiento del amor era algo que cada mujer joven merecía encontrar, y ahora parecía que había sido empujada en una unión del alma. - Albus, ¿hay alguna manera de confirmar esto? - le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, si se me permite - hizo un gesto a la pareja sentada en la cama, envuelta en sábanas. Ante el asentimiento de Snape, Dumbledore agitó su varita en un arco y suavemente dijo el encantamiento - Anima Reprehendo - Las auras mágicas que rodeaban a Snape y Hermione brillaban visiblemente. Se podían ver hebras delgadas chisporroteando en el aire a través de ellos y luego ser absorbidas por la magia del otro. Los colores de sus auras eran casi idénticas, y aunque el aura de Snape era varios tonos más oscura, pudieron ver como se iba aclarando, como si estuviera siendo limpiada. Del mismo modo, la de Hermione se estaba volviendo un poco más oscura, como si se equilibraran mutuamente. Ambos eran un arco iris de colores. Todos excepto Hermione, que nunca había visto el fenómeno, estaban aturdidos sin habla. Las auras eran normlmente compuestas por tres colores completamente distintos. El poder que emanaba de ellos dos era un espectáculo para la vista.

-Parece que mi hipótesis es correcta. El señor Weasley de alguna manera logró que sus almas se unieran y ya que parece que han consumado su enlace, el Ministerio de Magia ha reconocido la unión de acuerdo con la ley - dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Pero que enlace?

-¿Cómo podemos salir de esto?

Hermione y Snape preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Y, como si acabara de recordar que ella estaba ahí, Snape se levantó de la cama y se elevó sobre ella - ¡Me niego a ser enlazado a una niña! - gruñó.

Hermione se puso de pie y se enfrentó a él. - ¡Bueno, me niego a ser enlazada a un idiota desgraciado!

-¡Mejor un idiota desgraciado que una insufrible sabelotodo!

-¡Mejor una insufrible sabelotodo que un murciélago de las mazmorras!

-Señorita Granger…-

-¿No quiere decir señora Snape? ¿Que ha hecho? ¡Si sólo pudiera mantener sus pantalones no estaríamos en este lío!

-¿Yo? Yo la recuerdo gritando y empujandome fuera de la cama, hechizandome mucho después de haberlo hecho. Algo memorable, ¡tan memorable, de hecho, que no lo recuerdo!

-¡Bueno yo puedo sentir la evidencia de su obvio disfrute secarse sobre mi muslo!

-¡Del mismo modo en el que yo puedo sentir el suyo en mi persona! ¿Y cómo es esto mi culpa? ¡Si no fuera amiga de imbéciles que intentan cualquier hechizo que encuentran, no estaríamos en este lío!

Hermione finalmente se tomó una pausa. -Tiene razón - dijo -¿por qué estamos peleando entre nosotros? ¡Tenemos que ir después de Ronald!

El joven en cuestión mostró una impecable sincronización con su entrada en la sala. Nadie se dio cuenta hasta que su acompañante gritó - ¡Hermione, estás despierta!

Hermione y Snape sólo vieron al pelirrojo que era el objetivo actual de su considerable ira. Antes de darse cuenta, Ron fue víctima de un hechizo bat bogey* y un tragacaracoles, conjurados por dos personas cuyas varitas había evitado a toda costa. Harry sacó su varita en un reflejo de defensa, pero fue desarmado rápidamente por el profesor Dumbledore. Además, el director también desarmó al profesor de pociones, mientras Minerva desarmaba a su hija.

-¿Qué - se detuvo para arrojar una babosa - demonios fue eso? - preguntó. Arrojó rápidamente otra babosa. La señora Pomfrey resopló y conjuró un cubo para el pelirrojo. Mientras lidiaba con los murciélagos al mismo tiempo.

Snape de repente avanzó hacia él. Mientras tragaba, Ron se preguntaba - _¿Cómo puede Snape verse tan amenazante con sólo una sábana alrededor de su cintura?_

-Usted, imbécil, torpe, soso, cabeza hueca, deficiente, cretino, IDIOTA - A su pesar, Hermione estaba impresionada por el número de sinónimos que Snape había encontrado sólo para llamar a Ron un idiota. - ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! ¡Detención Weasley! ¡Seguirá fregando calderos cuando sus nietos vengan al colegio! - Snape explotó frente a un encogido pelirrojo.

-Pero... _babosa…_ ¿qué hice? - se quejó

-¿Qué hiciste? - Hermione le preguntó con voz aguda - ¿Qué hiciste? Me uniste irrevocablemente al profesor Snape estúpido, perezoso, quejica, inútil, IMBÉCIL - Hermione terminó su diatriba jadeando. Pero rápidamente se recompuso - ¿Qué tan difícil era para ti, sólo una vez, hacer lo que se te pidió? "Escribir un ensayo de 90 cm del encanto Patronus y sus usos. Mencione cómo su patronus y el de alguien que conozca refleja la personalidad del lanzador" ¡Simple! Ya sabías la mayor parte de la información. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo tonteaste alrededor, leíste material completamente irrelevante, e hiciste un hechizo completamente desconocido, ¡Y ahora estoy casada con Snape!

-Profesor Snape - le corrigió Ron.

Harry la agarró un segundo antes de que golpeara a Ron. El suavemente la llevó a la cama. - Pero...pero…¿casada? ¡Todavía eres un estudiante! Profesor Dumbledore, seguramente usted puede disolverlo- balbuceó.

\- Cálmate Harry. Sé que estás preocupado por tu amiga, pero tenemos la situación bajo control. ¿Por qué no llevas al señor Weasley a desayunar mientras terminamos aquí? Estoy seguro que no tengo que decir que esto requiere de su discreción - dijo el profesor Dumbledore severamente.

Hermione resopló - ¿Discreción? ¿De Ronald? ¡Por favor! ¡Ni un juramento inquebrantable lo silenciaría! Él no tiene un filtro, estará en medio del Gran Comedor cuando se le ocurra gritar algo - predijo.

-Eso es cierto Albus - estuvo de acuerdo Minerva. Harry asintió con la cabeza, obteniendo una expresión de su mejor amigo por su "traición". Harry se encogió de hombros, no se podía negar la verdad. - Tal vez si modificamos su memoria…- Minerva sugirió.

Dumbledore asintió resignado y hechizó a Ron antes de que el joven mago pudiera siquiera moverse. Y silenciosamente colocó la sugerencia en la cabeza de Ron - La señorita Granger sigue durmiendo - los ojos de Ron se deslizaban dentro y fuera de foco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Vamos Harry - dijo Ron en voz baja para no perturbar a su amiga dormida - vamos a desayunar, podemos venir a verla después de clases.

-Adelántese señor Weasley - dijo Dumbledore con calma - Necesito hablar con el señor Potter un momento - Ron asintió y salió de la habitación. -Es sólo temporal Harry, hasta que sepamos exactamente que está pasando.

-Pensé que había dicho que estaba bajo control - le recordó Harry.

-Oh, lo está, lo está...lo estará - Dumbledore se corrigió al ver las miradas que recibió de Hermione y Severus. -Hasta entonces, por favor se discreto.

-Está bien - acordó Harry - Hermione hazme saber si necesitas _cualquier_ cosa - recalcó.

-Gracias Harry, lo haré - Hermione le aseguró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa tensa. Harry hizo una señal a los profesores y a la señora Pomfrey y Hermione dio un abrazo tranquilizador antes de que saliera de la habitación para ponerse al día con Ron. Él sabía que Dumbledore lo solucionaría todo.

-Si el destino no me odiara tanto, ahí va su posible esposo - dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Qué? - le preguntó Hermione con una expresión confusa.

-Si no hubiera llegado cuando lo hice para empujar a Potter fuera del camino, el hechizo lo habría golpeado y él hubiera quedado ensordecido esta mañana por su grito estridente - señaló Snape.

Hermione palideció de repente y agarró el cubo en el que Ron había estado escupiendo babosas y vomitó en él.

 _-Creo que eso es algo, no estaba mal físicamente ante la idea de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo -_ pensó Snape mientras observaba la reacción de la joven a la posibilidad de haber estado unida al joven que consideraba un hermano.


	5. Las alegrías dela burocracia

**Lamento mucho lo que pasó con el capítulo anterior, no sé cómo fue que sucedió, pero ya está arreglado. Muchas gracias a quienes me avisaron que se veía el código, ya que yo no me había dado cuenta. Como compensación les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Espero les agrade.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Las alegrías de hacer frente a la burocracia**

Minerva y Snape cancelaron sus clases del día dejando sólo ensayos de tarea. Asimismo, Hermione fue excusada de sus clases y Dumbledore acompañó a los tres en su visita al Ministerio de Magia, para asistir a la Oficina de Registros Mágicos.

A pesar de haber dado su nombre al mago de seguridad como "Hermione Granger", la pequeña etiqueta con su nombre se imprimió con algo completamente distinto.

-Aquí dice… Hermi-one Snape - le leyó el guardia.

-Bien - gruñó, cogiendo la pequeña etiqueta y pegandolo en lo alto de su túnica, casi en su hombro. Acomodó su cabello hacia adelante, a través de la etiqueta con su nombre, oscureciéndolo tanto como fuera posible. Dumbledore los llevó directamente a la oficina correcta en la que registrarían sus nuevas firmas mágicas.

A pesar de su agitación, Hermione estaba impresionada con la eficiencia de la burocracia, aunque ligeramente disgustada con la forma en la que todos parecían aceptar ciegamente el hecho de que ahora se encontrara vinculada con su profesor.

-Tal vez, deberíamos cambiar tus cuartos finalmente Severus - dijo Dumbledore conversacional mientras esperaban el nuevo papeleo.

-¿Para qué haríamos eso Albus? - Preguntó Snape con sorna.

-Tus cuartos apenas son lo suficientemente grandes para ti y tu esposa, Severus. Y quién sabe, el repiqueteo de unos pies diminutos podría llegar pronto…

Dos gritos de "¡Albus!" y uno de "¡Profesor!" detuvieron de manera efectiva cualquier otro comentario con respecto a la situación. Se encogió de hombros y guardó el pensamiento para continuar la discusión en una fecha posterior.

Una vez que estuvieron en la oficina de la Sra. Brown, quien actualmente se aseguraba de que hubieran llenado correctamente sus formularios, Snape hizo la pregunta que lo había estado molestando desde que habían descubierto todo este lío. - ¿Qué tipo de vínculo es el que tenemos?

-Un vínculo del alma, por supuesto - fue la respuesta.

-Gracias, estamos conscientes de eso - escupió brutalmente - ¿Qué vínculo específico es?

-No lo sé - respondió la señora Brown.

-Pero su carta dijo que era bastante raro - señaló Hermione - ¿Cómo sabe eso si usted no sabe que vínculo es el que nos une?

-Todos son muy raros - fue la inútil respuesta. - Los vínculos del alma cayeron en desgracia en el siglo XV. Sólo las parejas más comprometidas realizan la unión hoy en día.

-Pero no lo hicimos - Hermione le dijo a la bruja - ¡Nos hechizaron! ¡Fue en contra de nuestra voluntad!

-Hablando de voluntad, deberían actualizar sus testamentos e incluirse entre sí, nunca se sabe cuando puede ocurrir un desastre - dijo la burócrata, como si no hubiera oído lo que dijo Hermione. Desapareció detrás de una pared sin decir nada más.

-Casado con la bruja que es la mejor amigo del niño-que-vivió, sí, yo diría que los desastres pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento - Snape murmuró. Hermione lo escuchó y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

La señora Brown regresó en ese momento y les entregó un documento. Hermione captó la palabra "Testamento" en la parte superior y vio con sorpresa a Snape, que ya lo había desenrollado y recogido una pluma. - No va a cambiar su testamento, ¿verdad? - preguntó con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no? - le preguntó a cambio, como si estuviera harto de todo el asunto y hubiera decidido simplemente rendirse. - Le puedo dejar mis posesiones tanto a usted como a Minerva. Eres su hija legal, habrías terminado con ellos de todos modos. - Fue en ese momento que Snape se dio cuenta que legalmente era el yerno de la profesora de Transformaciones. Y, a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión.

Hermione abrió tentativamente su testamento y leyó rápidamente el contenido. En ese me momento se limitó a afirmar que todos sus activos debían ser depositados a Hogwarts para mejorar las condiciones de los elfos domésticos que sirven ahí. Entonces, ella recordó la situación en la que se había encontrado en la mañana. Actualmente, ella no estaba tomando ningún método de control natal y no sabía si Snape lo hacía. Tampoco sabía si habían lanzado algún hechizo anticonceptivo en la noche. Calculando rápidamente se dio cuenta que no sabía con exactitud si estaba a salvo de quedar embarazada o no.

Añadió una condición a su testamento en caso de que ella muriera y dejara un niño o niños, sus activos deberían ser dejados en custodia de ellos, que se dividirían por igual cuando el menor cumpliera la mayoría de edad. El interés generado se podría utilizar para el beneficio de los niños y podrían tener acceso al capital en cualquier momento para contribuir en su educación. Enumeró los fiduciarios como Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Asimismo, añadió que la custodia de los niños debía permanecer con su padre a menos que se comprobara que no es apto, entonces, se debería entregar la custodia a Harry.

Una vez que Snape había terminado de añadir una cláusula muy similar en su testamento, lo enrolló y golpeó con su varita. Entregando el pergamino a la Sra. Brown le preguntó - ¿Cómo podemos disolver este vínculo?

-¿Por qué querrían hacer eso? - preguntó confundida - Ustedes lo han consumado.

-¡INCONSCIENTEMENTE!

-Ese no és el punto. Oh queridos, esto complica las cosas - Chasquó la lengua como si Severus y Hermione hubieran hecho algo adrede para hacer su vida más difícil. -Tendrán que estudiar su vínculo particular y descubrir su único método de disolución.

-¿Único método de disolución? - repitió Hermione.

-Oh, sí, todos los lazos del alma fueron creados para la eternidad. Una vez que se unieron no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo hay un método de disolución y es diferente en cada vínculo. ¿Cuál utilizaron?

-¡NO SABEMOS! - Gritaron al unísono.

Dumbledore empujó rápidamente a Snape desde el frente de la mesa. Y en su propio estilo inimitable logró aplacar a la recepcionista mientras Snape paseaba en el fondo murmurando sobre la burocracia sin sentido y Wealey's ineptos cuyos días estaban contados, mientras Minerva pacificaba a su hija que estaba susurrando furiosamente acerca de lo que le iba a hacer a Ronald cuando ponga sus manos en él. Toda una vida lavando calderos parecería un día de campo cuando ella hubiera terminado con él.

Una vez que regresaron al castillo, papeles en mano, el grupo se separó. Snape se dirigió directamente a su oficina, Dumbledore a su torre y Minerva a su salón de clase después de darle a su hija un abrazo de despedida y pedirle que acudiera a ella en cualquier momento si sentía la necesidad de comodidad. Hermione, después de prometer que iría con ella si era necesario se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor.

Tenía la tarde libre de clases y sólo quería acurrucarse en su habitación en soledad. Ser premio anual tenía sus ventajas después de todo. Por desgracias, eso no estaba destinado a suceder. Tan pronto como entró en la sala común fue abordada por Harry, que en voz baja exigía saber todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido.

-¡Pero...pero no puedes seguir casada con él! - susurró Harry furiosamente una vez que Hermione había terminado de contarle su mañana en el Ministerio. - ¡Él es… viejo! ¡Y un idiota! ¡...Y viejo!

-Está bien, en realidad no es tan viejo, es de la misma edad de Remus y tus papás - dijo Hermione en un susurro. Harry se limitó a levantar una ceja. - Sí, yo también me oí. - dijo con irritación. - El punto es que no es tan malo. Es diecinueve años mayor que yo, mi padre era dieciséis años mayor que mi madre y lo hicieron funcionar bastante bien hasta el momento de su muerte, la edad no es un problema para mi. En cuanto a ser un idiota, bueno, eso es algo con lo que voy a tener que lidiar, por ahora, hasta que se resuelva este problema. Quiero decir, de verdad espero que podamos encontrar el hechizo de disolución, pero tengo que estar preparada por si no lo hacemos.

-No, no voy a aceptar eso - Harry dijo tercamente. - ¡Encontrarás el contra hechizo Hermione Granger! Eres un fuente de conocimiento, el fracaso no es una opción.

-Gracias Harry, por presionarme más - dijo sarcásticamente. - Por cierto, he tenido que actualizar mi testamento. Si tengo un niño y muero, que estás como una de las posibles opciones para cuidar de él y asegurarse de que todo esté en orden.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - Hermione lo hizo callar frenéticamente- ¡¿Qué?! - repitió Harry modulando su tono. -¿De dónde viene ese comentario?

-Estabas en el cuarto esta mañana, ¿no se te ocurrió preguntarte por qué el profesor Snape y yo estábamos envueltos en sábanas? - preguntó Hermione.

-No, yo… no sé, realmente no me di cuenta de mucho, con todos los gritos y los hechizos y las babosas...espera, ¿estabas envuelta en sábanas? ¿Porque estabas...desnuda? Pero Dumbledore y McGonagall estaban ahí… creo que no me has contado algo vital de tu historia Hermione - Harry la miró con severidad.

Hermione suspiró. Ella estaba muy agradecida de que sólo estaba Harry hablando con ella. Al menos él era capaz de ser racional y tranquilo. Más o menos. -Un efecto secundario del hechizo es que al parecer hemos consumado inconscientemente nuestro vínculo - susurró, mirando al rededor para asegurarse que no había nadie escuchando. - La evidencia de esta mañana apunta a una posibilidad muy real de que se haya hecho sin protección. Una vez más, hay que estar preparados por si es el caso- dijo.

La cara de Harry se puso roja inmediatamente - _Por favor que sea vergüenza, por favor que sea vergüenza-_ se repetía Hermione. Harry cerró los ojos, y visiblemente contó hasta diez. No era la primera vez que Hermione estaba agradecida por la influencia que Remus ahora tenía sobre Harry como figura paterna. El hombre lobo había hecho un gran esfuerzo durante el último año y medio para enseñar a Harry cómo controlar sus emociones y reacciones. La prueba de que lo había logrado estaba ahora frente a ella.

Harry había controlado sus emociones antes de abrir los ojos e nuevo. Se estiró y colocó su mano sobre la de ella. - Sabes que estoy aquí para ti, me refiero a cualquier cosa que necesites, en cualquier momento. Eres mi mejor amiga, sé que puedo contar contigo para todo, y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo también - dijo con seriedad.

Las lágrimas brotaron de inmediato de los ojos de Hermione y Harry la tomó en un abrazo. - Gracias Harry. En realidad no sé qué haría sin ti - dijo.

-Para empezar, jamás saldrías de la biblioteca - dijo Harry en broma. Hermione le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo soltó. Aunque se rió ante sus palabras.

-En realidad, el profesor Snape señaló algo muy interesante esta mañana después de que saliste de la enfermería - al ver la expresión interrogante de Harry, Hermione explicó - Él dijo que el hechizo se dirigía hacia nosotros dos y él te empujó fuera del camino. Si te hubiera alcanzado el hechizo, seríamos nosotros los que unieron su alma, se casaron y tuvieron relaciones sexuales sin saberlo.

Por suerte Hermione estaba observando la cara de Harry mientras le contaba. Por lo que tuvo unos segundos para evocar un cubo para que Harry vomitara. Después de perder su almuerzo y desaparecer los restos, Harry se disculpó por su reacción. - Lo siento Hermione, no es que seas repulsiva ni nada, es sólo que tu y yo y… no- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Parecía que todavía tenía un poco de nauseas.

-No te preocupes, querido posible-marido, he reaccionado exactamente de la misma manera.


	6. En el mismo

**Capítulo 6**

 **En el mismo predicamento**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con bastante rapidez para Hermione. Y lo mismo podía decirse para Snape.

Aprovechando la rara tarde libre que tenía,se encerró en su despacho con el pensadero de Dumbledore y la memoria de WEasley. Por décima vez se preparaba para sumergirse en la sustancia que brillaba en el interior del pensadero para tratar de decifrar que era lo que el imbécil pelirrojo había hecho. Las únicas palabras que había sido capaz de distinguir con claridad eran "formare" y "animas", "vínculo" y "almas". Eso ya lo había descubierto por sí mismo.

Por undécima vez Snape salió de la memoria. Resistió la tentación de lanzar el pensadero a través de la habitación -¿Cómo puede alguien decir algo y después recordarlo como "Bla bla formare animas bla bla bla"? - preguntó Snape en la habitación vacía.

Estar inmerso en el recuerdo era exasperante para Snape. El imbécil no sólo no recordaba lo que dijo, pero los alrededores estaban tremendamente sesgados y exagerados. Snape nunca había visto nada había evidencia de que hubieran manipulado la memoria, por lo que vio todo como lo hacía Weasley.

Los estudiantes tampoco estaban en uniformes, intrépidos rojos para Gryffindor, o un verde enfermizo para Slytherin, algunos estaban vestidos de un negro liso. También notó los diversos estudiantes que parecían tener dagas o espadas sobresaliendo de sus cuerpos. Hizo una nota mental para que Minerva hablara con Arthur y Molly Weasley sólo para asegurarse de que su hijo no albergaba verdaderamente pensamientos asesinos hacias sus compañeros. La mayoría de las almas apuñaladas eran miembros de los equipos de Quidditch y algunos Slytherins notables, de modo que Snape estaba bastante seguro de que era un mera fantasía del niño.

En alguna parte de la memoria también había un ceñuda presencia amenazadora, lo que dedujo que era él. Cuando recordó dónde había estado ese día y lo correlacionó con la memoria de Weasley, logró convencerse completamente de que Ron Weasley era en definitiva el idiota de esa familia. Se estremeció al pensar cómo habría resultado Ginevra Weasley si hubiera sido varón, ya que al parecer la inteligencia de los hombres Weasley parecían ir en decadencia, que parecía haber resurgido en la chica. Un séptimo niño probablemente sólo hubiera sido un idiota babeante. _La pequeña basura prácticamente tiene una deuda de vida conmigo desde el incidente con el hombre lobo y él piensa que soy amenazante._

El maestro de pociones también notó a las estudiantes alrededor de la sala vestidas con nada más que ropa interior. Teniendo en cuenta que él era plenamente consciente de su entorno, se estremeció al pensar que Weasley se las comía con los ojos de esta forma de manera regular. Por suerte para el pelirrojo, ninguna de ellas era su esposa.

Snape tragó con dificultad cuando ese pensamiento se registró en su mente. ¿Por que estaba preocupado por la forma en que Weasley veía a Granger? Sí, el había notado hace varios meses que la niña era ahora una mujer, era difícil no hacerlo cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo. Varias veces durante el verano y las vacaciones de Navidad Snape se había unido con Minerva y Hermione en sus cuartos para tomar el té o comer, incluso, una o dos veces se habían reunido en sus propios cuartos.

Incómodo con la dirección de sus pensamientos, Snape decidió dejar el tema por el día. Recogió la última ediciones de Pociones Mensuales de su escritorio y se sentó en su silla listo para sumergirse en el fascinante mundo de las pociones.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó sintiéndose segura, cálida y confortada. También se sentía extrañamente satisfecha, una sensación agradable irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Mientras respiraba su primera aliento consciente de la mañana, su almohada de repente se movió. Como había hecho la mañana anterior gritó en voz alta…

La almohada cayó directamente al suelo y se levantó con varita en mano. Lo que no lo salvó de la repentina paliza con la almohada real.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO AQUÍ!?

 _Golpe_

-¡Ha vuelto a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo!

 _Golpe_

-¡Otra vez está desnudo!

 _Golpe. Golpe_

-¿Cómo es que incluso llegó aquí?

 _Golpe_

-¡SEÑORITA GRANGER! Cese esto en este instante. ¿En serio piensa que me arriesgaría a la ira de la leona por venir aquí a tener relaciones sexuales con usted? Y asumo que es lo que sucedió con base en nuestra falta de ropa y nuevamente, la sensación de varias secreciones sobre mi persona.

-¿Tiene que ser tan directo? - Le preguntó Hermione

-¿Tiene que darme una visión completa de sus glándulas mamarias? - Otra almohada le dio en la cara antes de tener una vista completa de su trasero mientras ella caminaba por la habitación para alcanzar una bata colgada en la puerta del armario. Sintió una punzada momentánea de decepción cuando el vestido rosa de felpa obstruyó su visión. Era un posterior muy agradable…

Snape sacudió el pensamiento y rápidamente cogió una manta, envolviendola alrededor de él antes de que ella pudiera ver la reacción física a su desnudez - _Puramente físico… cualquiera reaccionaría de la misma manera al ver a una mujer desnuda que no lo esté atacando con una almohada. A pesar de que su agresión es algo provocativa… La ira realmente pone en manifiesto la pasión dentro de ella…-_ Rápidamente recogió sus ropas, que estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación y se dirigió al baño para vestirse. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Granger era sorprendentemente civil.

-¿Vio la memoria? - ella preguntó.

-Por desgracia. La memoria de un chico de diecisiete años no es el más agradable de los lugares. No le recomiendo mirar - contestó. La representación de Granger en la memoria no era nada en comparación con lo que realmente era. Su cabello era aproximadamente cuatro veces más esponjado y mucho más corto de lo que en realidad lo tenía. Su cabello real fluía por su espalda en suaves rizos. Weasley lo veía como el lio rizado que era en sus años preadolescentes.

En la memoria sus ojos eran de un marrón apagado, insípido; nada como las vainas de fuego, como motas doradas de chocolate fundido que realmente eran. Del mismo modo, su piel se veía con las manchas de la adolescencia, no el perfecto marfil sano que era ahora. _Espera… ¿cómo sé todo esto?_ Una voz dentro de su cabeza le recordó amablemente que ella mucho más de lo que Weasley pensaba.

-Tal vez yo sea capaz de ofrecer una perspectiva diferente - sugirió Hermione.

Snape se encogió de hombros. Si su opinión iba a ser ignorada, entonces se merecía ver lo que su amigo cercano pensaba de ella. _Nota mental: no dejarla ver la versión de si misma desde mi punto de vista._

-Creo que hay que discutir cómo es que llegamos a encontrarnos en la misma situación al despertar - dijo Snape.

-La última cosa que recuerdo es haber estado leyendo El Lam… un libro, antes de ir a dormir- Snape levantó las cejas ante su corrección apresurada y se preguntó lo que estaba leyendo y que no quería que él supiera. - ¿qué hay de usted?

-Leí un artículo de la revista mensual de pociones y también califiqué un poco antes de dormir - respondió.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó ella con entusiasmo. - ¿Cuál era? Porque leí un artículo ahí hace dos días sobre la extracción de dioxinas y creo que es sumamente innovador.

-Gracias señorita Granger, a pesar de que me gustaría sentarme aquí y escucharla recitar mi "innovador" trabajo, creo que tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir en este momento.

-¿Usted lo escribió? Pero no vi su nombre...oh… era anónimo.

Snape de mala gana se impresionó de que recordara un solo artículo de una revista que contiene más de veinte, y que precisamente ese, fuera anónimo. Snape había aprendido al principio de su carrera de enseñanza a no publicar trabajos con su nombre. Los estudiantes tienden a tratar de impresionarlo con una cita de su trabajo, o peor aún, tratando de discutir sus teorías.

Las revistas de pociones eran para profesionales, no estudiantes novatos. Con Dumbledore y el editor acordaron publicar sus artículos como anónimos. En la comunidad de pocionistas era el secreto peor guardado que "anónimo" era, Severus Snape, pero los otros pocionistas entendieron y respetaron su decisión.

-Así que dos veces hemos ido a dormir en camas separadas y despertamos juntos, evidentemente, hemos tenido relaciones sexuales y no tenemos ningún recuerdo de cómo es que lo hemos tenido - Snape resumió.

-Estoy de acuerdo - respondió Hermione. Y se sonrojó al recordar a Snape desnudo. Entre golpearlo con la almohada y mientras él recogía su cosas para ir al baño a cambiarse, Hermione había vislumbrado su pecho. ¡Era el pecho de sus sueños! Tenía suficiente pelo en pecho para ser viril, pero no demasiado para ser animal. Tenía los músculos pectorales definidos, pero no demasiado. Su abdomen se veía fuerte y definido. La vista trasera tampoco estaba nada mal. Unas pocas cicatrices cubrían su piel, pero nada horrible y sin pelo, gracias a Merlín. Si el resto de su cuerpo estaba así de bien…

Ambos sintieron una ligera punzada al comprender que habían tenido relaciones sexuales dos veces y no recordaban si había sido bueno o no. Snape fue el primero en hablar, - tenemos que descubrir que hechizo es y pronto - Sólo Merlín sabía lo que podría pasar si alguien de su casa llegaba a verlos así.

En ese preciso momento, Ginny Weasley entró por la puerta.

-Hermione tienes que ayudarme con esto…- se interrumpió abruptamente cuando notó al profesor Snape de pie en el cuarto de Hermione, con sus ropas desabrochadas y a su amiga en bata, con las manos cubriendo su boca y con una mirada absolutamente mortificada en su cara. Ginny también registró la cama, que parecía como si hubieran tenido diez rondas de un duelo la noche anterior.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó con confusión antes de que Hermione la metiera de un jalón en la habitación y cerrara la puerta justo detrás de ella. Snape sacó su varita preparando un Obliviate para ella. Sólo el grito estridente de Hermione lo detuvo. Hermione se puso parcialmente enfrente de su amiga, como para protegerla.

-Podemos confiar en Ginny. Si le pido que no diga nada no lo hará. - Hermione afirmó con decisión. Ginny asintió enfáticamente. Había visto a Snape en acción y no quería estar en el extremo equivocado de su varita.

-Esto es algo delicado Granger - Snape dijo con exasperación. - Cuantas más personas sepan, mayor es el riesgo de exposición.

-Confío en Ginny - repitió Hermione. - Ella no va a exponernos o traicionarnos.

-No lo haré profesor, se lo juro - dijo Ginny con seriedad. En este momento ella podía prometer bailar tap en ropa interior sobre la mesa de Gryffindor por averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, ella estaría decepcionada.

-Hablaré contigo más tarde - dijo Hermione. Era sábado por lo que serían capaces de tener una larga charla. Ginny de mala gana salió de la habitación. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Si dice una sola palabra…-Snape dejó la amenaza abierta.

-No lo hará - dijo Hermione con firmeza. Se prometió a si misma sentarse pacientemente con Harry y Ginny a través de una conversación de Quidditch por su discreción. -¿Cree que podemos encontrarnos en la misma situación mañana? - preguntó con nerviosismo.

-No lo sé - respondió Snape. Estaba molesto por no saber la respuesta todavía. - Necesitamos encontrar ese libro hoy y buscar el contra-hechizo. Comprobaré la sección restringida en la biblioteca. Tal vez la señorita Weasley y el señor Potter puedan ver la memoria y ver lo que pueden obtener. Estoy seguro que todos entienden el idioma de Ronald Weasley. Usted puede tener más suerte que yo. - se burló. - Además, propongo que esta noche vaya a dormir con su madre. Puede fingir enfermedad para explicar su ausencia a sus compañeros, pero si nos volvemos a encontrar en la misma situación, tal vez ella podría arrojar una luz sobre cómo.

-Está bien - coincidió Hermione. Ella le pediría a Ron que buscara a Luna en el desayuno. Eso lo ocuparía todo el día. Ella sabía que Luna tenía planes de recolecciones en el borde norte de los terrenos escolares. Sería una excursión de un día de duración y el pelirrojo seguiría a la pequeña rubia a cualquier lugar. Si ella hubiera estado presente en la memoria, Snape se habría visto rodeado por un halo de flores. Por supuesto la memoria habría sido completamente inútil si Luna hubiera estado cerca, pero probablemente ni siquiera habría habido necesidad de analizarla, Ron no habría estado tan aburrido.


End file.
